goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ghetto superstar by 9 volt and 18 volt feat henry and june
Transcript 18 volt: man, man 9 volt: look at the sky man look at the stars, the stars is beautiful tonight Look at em! Lilly crumpington: ghetto superstar, that is what you are, coming from above, reaching for the stars run away with us, to another place, we can rely on each other, uh huh, from one corner another, uh huh 18 volt: yeah, yo, yo 9 volt: Some got hopes and dreams, We got ways and means, The supreme dream team always up with the schemes From hubcaps to selling raps, name your theme My rise to the top floating on this cream Who the hell wanna stop me, I hated those who doubt me A million ReFugees with unlimited warranties Black Caesar, dating top divas Diplomatic legalese; no time for a Visa They just begun, I'mma shoot them one-by-one Got five sides to me, something like a pentagon Strike with the forces of King Solomon Letting bygones be bygones, and so on, and so on I'mma teach this cat how to live in the ghetto Keeping it retrospective from the get go Lay low, let my mind shine like a halo P-P-Politic with ghetto senators on the D-low Lilly crumpington: ghetto superstar, that is what you are, coming from above, reaching for the stars run away with me, to another place, you can rely on each other, uh huh, from one corner another, uh huh 18 volt: One, two And you don't stop Yo! My eyes is sore, being a senator Behind closed doors hitting truth to the seafloor The rich go North, ignore the tug of war While the kids are poor, open new and better drug stores So I became hardcore, couldn't take it no more I'ma reveal everything, change the law I find myself walking the streets Trying to find what's really going on in the streets 9 volt: Now every dog got his day, needless to say When the chief away that's when them cats want to play I told you, mess around you fools like Cassius Clay Stretch my heater make you do a pot of beret Kick your balls like Pele, pick em doing ballet Peak like Dante, broader than Broadway Get applause like a matador, cry yelling "Ole!" Who the hell wanna save me, from B.K. to Cali Lilly crumpington: Ghetto supastar That is what you are Coming from afar Reaching for the stars Run away with me to another place We can rely on each other, uh-huh From one corner to another, uh-huh 9 volt: Yeah... yo, yeah Just when you thought it was safe in a common place Showcase your finest is losing fast in the horse race 2-faced, getting defaced, out like Scarface Throw your roll money, let me put on my screwface 18 volt: Well I'm paranoid at the things I say Wondering what's the penalty from day to day, I'm hanging out Partying with girls that never die, you see I was Picking on the small fries, my campaign telling lies Was just spreading my love, didn't know my love Was the one holding the gun and the glove But it's all good as long as it's understood It's all together now in the hood Lilly crumpington: Ghetto supastar That is what you are Coming from afar Reaching for the stars Run away with me to another place We can rely on each other, uh-huh (18 volt: uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh) From one corner to another, uh-huh (18 volt: yeah) (9 volt: All-stars) Ghetto supastar That is what you are Coming from afar Reaching for the stars Run away with me (9 volt and 18 volt: sing it baby) to another place (9 volt and 18 volt: sing it baby) We can rely on each other, uh-huh From one corner to another, uh-huh [[Trivia]]